Almost Missed the Portkey
by Vixen279
Summary: Why didn't this happen? Sirius steps in with a plan to save Harry.


**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Why didn't this happen?**

They were going to miss the portkey. Sirius did another tempus spell and checked his portkey. They were running late. If Harry and his friend did not hurry, they would miss it. He was taking his godson away from all of this mess like he should have two years ago. He had planned with the goblins for this moment. It was hard on Harry when he finally told him what he had heard while he was "passed out". People forgot that he was the master of the house. The wards answered to him, not Dumbledore. Heh heh.

Sirius heard the whole plot from Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. She was a surprise, but then again, not really. They wanted to trick Harry into marrying the youngest Weasley, and then make him cheat on her with a lust potion. She would get all of the Potter and Peverell vaults. Dumbledore even had a fake will written for Sirius. That made his decision to leave even more imperative.

Sirius had made peace with Kreacher and his mother's portrait. He had adjusted the wards so tomorrow everyone would be blocked from all Black properties. He had done timed spells so that all Black property such as tapestries, pensieves and books would return to the Black vaults. Go Padfoot go.

Sirius had met in secret with Andromeda and Narcissa. Both women wanted out of their marriages, so he dissolved them and recalled Narcissa's dowry. Both husbands had cheated. Now his cousins were taken care of and they would disappear as well. Bella was cast out after her marriage was ended.

The biggest surprise had been Harry. He said he knew about the plots because Ron talked in his sleep and the house elves liked him. They never allowed him to have dosed food. Harry had told Sirius all about his use of the Room of Requirement to break the blocks on his core and mind. He studied in secret with a time turner along with his friend. Harry was ready to go. They were moving to Spain. Harry had accepted the blood adoption and they both had metamorphing skills. They would be the Reyes family.

Sirius did a tempus again. Harry and his friend, well betrothed, needed to be here. She was coming and bringing her father. Harry said they just "got" each other. Sirius called the elves to him. Dobby popped up with Winky and Kreacher. "Master Sirius, everything is in place. The goblins is saying your accounts and Master Harry's accounts are transferred to the branch in Spain under your new name." He bowed.

'Thank you, Dobby. Please go and get Harry and Luna now."

"Yes sir. We are going now." They both popped away. Harry had used the goblins to do a magic cleansing ritual. Imagine their shock when they discovered the horcux. Harry said Luna told him he had another soul, so he wanted to check just in case she was right. The goblins agreed to destroy all the horcruxes for 10% of the value of the basilisk carcass. Harry changed the percentage to 15%.

Harry said he wanted all monies stolen to be refunded from the vaults of the thieves. The goblins agreed for a fee. Harry readily agreed. All parties were happy.

There was a pop and Harry, Luna and Xeno were in the room. They each had a house elf by the hands. "Good, you are all here. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Harry laughed. "Padfoot, we are not watching movies anymore." Sirius hugged Harry.

"Come on, Pup. Don't be that way." Harry hugged him back. He was almost taller than Sirius now at age 16. He had shoulder length hair without his glamour and he was not wearing glasses. He was 6'2". He looked like Sirius because of the blood adoption unless he morphed.

"Is Remus there already, Sirius?" She was not spacey anymore. That was her cover. She was brilliant and she would make a wonderful Lady Potter. Huh. I need to find a woman if Pup has one and I don't.

"Yes, Miss Luna. Kreacher, bring my mother's portrait and keep the silencing spell around Phineas' portrait."

Kreacher nodded and did what he was told. "Everyone grab hold." They all touched the newspaper and a minute later, Harry Potter, Luna and Xeno Lovegood and Sirius Black were gone from England. They never returned.


End file.
